The present invention relates generally to an electrical contact and, more particularly, to an electrical contact for stripless cable connections.
For the connection of cables to electrical contacts very often soldering and crimping operations are necessary or screws are used. All these methods necessitate the prior stripping of the insulation sheath from the metallic core of the cable which is time-consuming and requires special tools. As a result, the cost of terminating contacts to a large number of cables may be relatively high. This is particularly in the case in the telecommunication field in which extremely great numbers of electrical connections to cables must be made. There is therefore a substantial need for minimizing the connection process, that is, to reduce it to the mere insertion of the cable into its contact, preferably without stripping the cable during the insertion process.
For this purpose, there already exists a number of devices which permit a connection to an electrical contact without stripping the insulation sheath from the core of the cable. For example, the cable may be inserted between opposed jaws of a connection device which severes the insulation sheath and penetrates the core of the cable as it is forced between the jaws. However, in such devices the jaws tend to spread apart when the cable is forced therebetween which reduces the reliability of the electrical connection which is made.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of present stripless cable connection devices, which is also simple and economical.